The principle of obtaining amines starting from an olefin, hydrogen, CO and a secondary amine is known. Various techniques embodying this principle have been described using catalysts of definite kinds. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,631 and 2,497,310 recommend utilization of metals of Groups VI, VII and VIII, and so on, in the form of their salts or oxides. The reaction is carried on under a high pressure and leads to a moderate selectivity in amines. French Pat. No. 1,395,489 of May 25, 1964 claims the use of a complex of tri(hydrocarbyl) phosphine and cobalt carbonyl. The conversion rate of olefins into amines is about 50% at a pressure between 7 and 21 atmospheres and a temperature from 100.degree. to 250.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,200 covers the utilization of complexes bearing a phosphine and, optionally, a metal of Group VIII hydride. There can be added, as an adjuvant, poly (heterocyclo) amines at least a nitrogen atom of which is common to 2 cycles of the polycyclic compound. The reaction is realized at a temperature between 50.degree. and 200.degree. C and under a pressure ranging from 5 to 300 atmospheres. A significant proportion of aldehydes is obtained and the selectivity in amines is still in this case only very moderate.
The various above-mentioned processes thus all lead to the formation of significant quantities of undesired by-products. This is confirmed in general treatises such as: "Carbon monoxide in organic synthesis", of Falbe. These by-products which are obtained in significant proportions are chiefly aldehydes, alcohols and amides, the aldehydes moreover being liable to condense on themselves under the reaction conditions. From this group of facts, the noted selectivity in amines is always only moderate and in some cases even mediocre, generally ranging between 20 and 50%.